Secrets
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: What happens when Kurt finds out that all of the Glee Club girls are in love with him? Sometimes one secret can lead to another, and another, and pretty soon... You're swimming in lies.


**Secrets**

**Disclaimer: **Oh, yes, I'm Ryan Murphy and I spend my time writing fanfictions about a show that I can just write a script for. It's a lovely waste of time, you know. -.- Get a brain, I obviously don't own Glee, and I hope that none of you think I do either.

**A/N: **Okay, so before you read this, I just wanted to say _please _don't take this story seriously. It's just for fun. I know this would never actually happen in the show, that's why I'm writing it on fanfiction. It's just supposed to be an amusing story (or at least I _hope_) on what would happen if Kurt went bisexual. Nothing more. Oh, and it's dedicated to kristinamariee for being awesome and giving me the idea on her twitter RP ItsKurtHummel. Well, I really need to stop talking… I hope you guys like it! xD

---

Santana looked at the yearbook in front of her fellow Glee club member Rachel.

She was absolutely disgusted. "Berry, are you high, or are you just incredibly stupid?"

"I-I… I have no idea what you're talking about." Rachel said, quickly trying to cover the picture in front of her, but Santana acted faster. She grabbed the book and looked at it for a moment, before bursting into hysterics.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." She held the book up to the girls of Glee, who happened to be the only other people in the room. "Looks like Berry's got a crush on Hummel." She pointed to the picture of Kurt that had tiny hearts and stars drawn neatly around it.

The room erupted in giggles.

Rachel blushed. "I didn't do that. It must have already been like that. I got it from the library." She looked down, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Oh. First Finn, then Jesse, now Kurt? You got a thing for gays, Berry?" Santana snickered.

"Finn isn't gay… Is he?" Brittany asked.

"No he's not, and neither is Jesse… And I do _not_ like Kurt, okay?" Rachel nearly yelled.

The girls all gave her blank looks.

"Okay, fine, but just _please_ don't tell Jesse. I couldn't take losing him, and besides… I know I'm not Kurt's _type_ or anything, but I think that's the reason I like him so much. Because he'll never like me back."

"Girl, I know how you feel…" Mercedes commented, staring off into space.

"We as girls tend to want what we can't have." Tina nodded. "Kurt's the perfect target: he's sexy, sensitive, and totally sweet. He cares about our feelings, and he treats us all like we're special. The only problem is that no matter how hard we fall for him, he can never return the feelings."

Santana scoffed. "So, what, you're all in love with Kurt now?"

The room went silent.

"Well, he _is_ super fine…" Brittany said.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Guys! We're all… Well _most _of us are already in relationships… With hot, _straight _guys, who like us. Because we're _girls_."

"Exactly. We're all involved with a bunch of jerks." Quinn said.

"Yeah, but at least we have boyfriends." Santana said. "Sorry Mercedes." She said, shooting her a glare.

"We don't _need_ boyfriends to make us happy, guys. And if Rachel has a crush on Kurt, we shouldn't be involved. It's hard for girls to control our feelings." Mercedes said. "The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Yeah… Like… I think I'm in love with my dog…" Brittany nodded.

"And how's that working out for you?" Tina asked.

"Pretty good… Just don't tell Mike." Everyone was having trouble figuring out whether or not she was kidding.

She wasn't.

"Ugh. You know what? Whatever. Just don't expect me to be around to help you guys pick up the pieces when Kurt breaks your hearts."

And no one had a comeback for that. Surprisingly, not even Rachel.

---

"Hey, Hummel!" Santana called to the countertenor as he walked out of the choir room.

"What? Oh, Santana. What a…_pleasant_ surprise." He made a face and focused on the ground below him.

"Uh-huh, whatever, cut the crap. I needed to have a word with you…"

"Yeah? Well then, speak. I need to get to Home Ec."

"Kurt, I think every girl in Glee club is in love with you. Well, _besides me_, of course, because I'm not on crack like the rest of them…"

Kurt stiffened. "You're kidding…"

"I'm as serious as a heart attack."

"Santana… Did you tell them that their feelings are _totally_ out of line?" Kurt's eyes were wide. " Have I been giving them the wrong idea again?"

"Yes I did, and no you haven't. They said they like you because you're gay or something… I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. But what I do know is this: you have _got_ to find a way to make them fall out of love with you. _And fast_. I can't be seen in public with them if the word gets out. That would be like social suicide times ten."

Kurt looked at her for a moment. "I'll see what I can do."

---

Kurt looked at Rachel, trying to work up the courage to approach her, but not wanting things to be awkward.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and made his way over to her.

"Hey, Rachel." He gave her a friendly smile. At least, he wanted it to be friendly. Was she seeing it for more than it was? Was this part of the reason that all of this was happening?

"Hi, Kurt. " She responded, shooting him a smile. But this time it was different. Was it bigger and brighter this time? Was it more genuine? Was it what _love_ looked like?

Kurt shook off the thoughts quickly. No, none of that. He and Rachel were just friends. And he was going to keep it that way. That's why he was doing this, right? Because he liked her as a friend. That was the only way he _could_ like her … _Right_?

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm _lovely_. And you?" She was too enthusiastic for Kurt's liking. Where was the Rachel Berry that he knew and loved to hate?

"I'm well… Anyway, enough with the small talk. I was wondering if-"

"Yes?" Kurt was pretty sure that if you tried, you would be able to peel Rachel's smile right off of her face, if it didn't fall off first.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping tomorrow afternoon. Your wardrobe? _Hid-e-ous_. You need my help. That's what _friends_ are for." He tried to put as much emphasis on the word 'friends' as he could.

"That sounds wonderful." Rachel beamed.

"Great. I'll take you to the mall after school tomorrow, yeah?"

She nodded happily, and ran back to tell her girl-friends the news.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

He was going to get rid of this problem, on girl at a time.

**A/N: **So… I know that it totally sucked and stuff, but I had to right this. It seemed like too much fun for me to just pass it up. So… Review? Please? Thanks.

**Ema**


End file.
